<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visitation by Nspacey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431743">Visitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nspacey/pseuds/Nspacey'>Nspacey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nspacey/pseuds/Nspacey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Tsukasa is visiting the Oukawa household and Kohaku will be entertaining her during her stay. Although Kohaku will be serving Tsukasa in the future, he's still unsure how to feel about his master and whether she is someone worth dedicating his life to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oukawa Kohaku &amp; Suou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I frankly don't know how to write Kohaku's kyoto-ben speech. In this scenario, Tsukasa is probably something like elementary school age and Kohaku is around middle school age. I'm sure there will be grammar mistakes, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young Suou heiress will be visiting the Oukawa household. Kohaku’s father had assigned him to look after the young girl while she’s over and her parents were attending business meetings elsewhere during the day. The Suous definitely had caretakers to look after the girl themselves. So in truth, this was more of a ‘bonding’ experience for Kohaku, the retainer, and Tsukasa, the master. A mere feeling of ‘obligation’ without ‘attachment’ wouldn’t suffice for what Kohaku’s duty towards Tsukasa entailed after all.  </p><p>
  <em>How quaint.</em>
</p><p>Kohaku had come in contact very little with Tsukasa. The few times he and Tsukasa were actually in the same establishment, he had only glanced at her from afar most of the time. From those few times, he had remembered Tsukasa as a well-mannered child, as expected of someone from a noble household, but he didn’t have much else to go on about whether or not she’s someone worth dedicating his life to. Gossips between the adults provided nothing substantial either since the girl was still so young.</p><p>As Kohaku received Tsukasa along with her maid into the house, he noted that she had matured elegantly for a child since the last time he saw her. Of course, he wouldn’t want her to be a lousy brat who gets him in trouble so he wouldn’t want it any other way. Still, he’s not sure of what to make of how Tsukasa kept staring at him intently with her round, sparkling eyes after they’re done with the customary greetings.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…If you like, I can show you around the house.”</p><p>“That would be lovely.”</p><p>Tsukasa gave Kohaku a sweet smile, not minding the awkward silence beforehand. Then she followed him as he showed her around the house with her eyes still burrowed into him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You do not have a lot of people in the house, Kohaku-san?” Tsukasa commented after a while seemingly as part of polite talks.</p><p>“We do have a few housekeepers but you’re just not seeing them.”</p><p>The Oukawas don’t appreciate people snooping around and the housekeepers were no exception. Only a few trustworthy ones were employed and even then they were to avoid wandering around as part of the job. Kohaku himself was keeping watch on Tsukasa and her maid while they’re touring around the house as already agreed with his parents. Not that anyone will find anything they’re not supposed to that easily.</p><p>During the tour, it grew ever more apparent that there’s something strange going on with Tsukasa. Like how she would randomly smile giddily at him for no reason that he could think of. When she thought he noticed, she would amateurishly try to hide her stares and smiles. </p><p>
  <em>I didn’t do anything weird, right? Is it just a child’s brain working differently? Was she told something about me?</em>
</p><p>“And that’s that. Shall we take a break, my lady?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you very much for the tour, Kohaku-san. I really enjoyed it.”</p><p>They settled down in a guest room and Tsukasa’s maid excused herself to go bring them some refreshments. They waited, sat facing towards one another.</p><p>There it was with the sparkling eyes again as soon as they’re not busy with something. Should he just go ahead and ask? Although Tsukasa may be younger, she’s still of a higher ranking than him. His annoyance and curiosity were practically killing him.</p><p>
  <em>Just switch to look at the garden and meditate, Kohaku.</em>
</p><p>Kohaku took in a long, deep breath which Tsukasa looked on with mild confusion.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was actually nothing much in the Oukawa household to entertain a child. So Kohaku’s sister had arranged for modern card and board games to be brought in specially to entertain Tsukasa. The two decided to spend the rest of their time playing those games. These games were all new to Kohaku who never had the chance to play them and they took his mind off of Tsukasa’s weird behaviors.<br/>
Tsukasa turned out to be quite adept at the more strategic games even if she took too long each turn to think over her moves. It miffed Kohaku that a younger child was even with him so he suggested playing a more reflex-based game next which he totally dominated.</p><p>“GaaAah!”</p><p>Kohaku laughed with wild amusement at Tsukasa who let out frustrated wails for the umpteenth time. The losses she suffered made her lose all her proper lady act. She childishly grabbed him roughly when he bested her and kept demanding another round until she can beat him…which would probably be never. He’ll make sure of it!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Grrrr.”</p><p>Tsukasa growled as she bit into her snack. Kohaku found her total breakdown hilarious and the rush he felt from winning was exhilarating. It was the opposite of continuously getting beat down in training. It was…a playful fun.</p><p>“I will admit, Kohaku-san, you are strong. As expected of my knight.”</p><p>Kohaku almost spat out his tea.</p><p>
  <em>I’m a her what?</em>
</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“You are a strong knight, Kohaku-san.”</p><p>Tsukasa nodded happily. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes seeped with admiration. </p><p>“Knight? Me? What?” Only question marks appeared in Kohaku’s head.</p><p>“Heh heh, I have always admired the knights in the stories I read. When I heard that I would have my very own knight, I was so, so happy!”</p><p>Tsukasa smiled the giddy smile she’d been doing all day. She hold her abashed face which had been dyed deep pink with her hands.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck? What kind of things have they been feeding into this kids’s head?</em>
</p><p>Tsukasa rambled on some more while Kohaku was just aghast. Tsukasa was still a child so he didn’t think the adults would tell Tsukasa all of what his duties towards his master entailed yet. He had presumed they told her for now that he will be her protector in the future, like a bodyguard of sorts. This princess and knight nonsense was surely just her fantasy.</p><p>“Oh.” Tsukasa finally took notice of Kohaku’s deeply furrowed eyebrows. She readjusted her posture and said timidly. “I am sorry if I offended you. I got ahead of myself.”</p><p>“…By knight you mean protector, right? So you’re not wrong. I was indeed told to protect you.” <em>Among other things.</em></p><p>Guess the mystery of Tsukasa’s weird giddiness was now solved. She’s just really happy to get to live out her fantasy. As there’s nothing he could do to change their roles anyway, it didn’t matter what his personal opinions were in the end.</p><p>
  <em>At least somebody sure is enthusiastic about this whole arrangement.</em>
</p><p>“I’m just surprise that you’re <strong>so</strong> happy about this.” A sliver of sharpness couldn’t help but slip into Kohaku’s voice.</p><p>“Ah, yes!” Tsukasa didn’t catch Kohaku’s subtle judgmental attitude and spoke straightforwardly. “You see, I think you are a very cool person, Kohaku-san. If you do not mind me saying so.”</p><p>Kohaku raised his eyebrows. “Hmm? What makes you think that?”</p><p>“I saw your performance at the New Year’s party and I had admired you ever since.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Oh, I just…well, I thought you danced so prettily like a flower petal dancing in the wind. Yet there was nothing frail about you at all.”</p><p>The conversation only became increasingly baffling to Kohaku.</p><p>Tsukasa again covered her cheeks which had glowed a darker shade of pink. Even if he had wanted to, Kohaku wouldn’t be able to call her out on it since he also felt his cheeks warmed up a little at her words. He had long thought of his missions as something to be completed but not praised for. He felt a strange itch in his chest from knowing that someone enjoyed his performance that he worked really hard on.</p><p>“Ahem, dancing’s not something that will protect you from any danger, my lady. Why would that make you happy that I’m your…knight.”</p><p>His skin crawled at the last word.</p><p>“Lady’s intuition…?” Tsukasa tilted her head.</p><p>“…Lady’s…intuition?”</p><p>
  <em>None of this makes sense at all.</em>
</p><p>“I think you should be more selective when trusting someone.”</p><p>Tsukasa started gesturing about with her hands in a fluster.</p><p>“I mean, I mean! When I look at your performance I, uh, can feel, like, your strength. I am also studying Japanese dance but my dance is nowhere near as pretty as yours. I can tell that you are a hardworking person. And, and! I feel nervous when I perform even in front of my teacher. I could not help but look down. But you looked straight at your audience with confidence. I think you are strong, Kohaku-san!”</p><p>Tsukasa took a deep breath, calming herself down, before continuing on albeit more shyly this time.</p><p>“You are right that I still know very little about you. So that is why I hope to get to know you better from this day onwards and…” Tsukasa smiled sheepishly. “I hope I can be a princess you could be proud of, too.”</p><p>Her hopeful eyes looked up at him. She said that he was a brave person but how true was that when he averted his eyes away. His feelings all jumbled up.</p><p>Since he could remember, he was restricted and controlled by his family. He was told that the reason for all the things he had to go through every day was to protect with his life someone he doesn’t know nor had feelings for. He had the urge to please his family but in the back of his mind the question nagged. Was it worth it? Why can’t he have the same joys that others had. The questions brought forth distaste particularly towards the one in his charge.</p><p>His ears perked up whenever Tsukasa was mentioned in conversations between the adults. He had hope that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to give your whole self to someone that deserves it. He just didn’t know whether Tsukasa was that someone.</p><p>“So let’s get to know each other better, Kohaku-san.”</p><p>“…Yes, let’s.”</p><p>Kohaku moved his mouth regardless of his feelings.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do next?”</p><p>“The fish in the garden, can I feed them?”</p><p>“Alright, just a bit. They do have their strict diet.”</p><p>Tsukasa immediately took back her request but Kohaku reassured her that it’s alright. He went to grab some fish feed and brought Tsukasa to the fish pond in the garden. This day as well, Tsukasa came to spend carefree time with Kohaku. As they near the pond, Kohaku started feeling on edge.</p><p>“Please listen, don’t stand too close to the pond and be careful not to fall into the water.” Kohaku spoke firmly. After pondering he also added. “Or your parents would be very worried.”</p><p>In truth, Kohaku was more worried about himself getting into serious trouble. Even above getting along with Tsukasa, she was not to have a single scratch on her during her time with him.</p><p>“…Why don’t we hold hands just in case?”</p><p>Kohaku held out his hand and Tsukasa stared at it in response. Of course, Tsukasa was young but not that young. She should be able to do something as simple as not clumsily fall into a pond. He felt self-conscious asking for something over the top but he just would rather be safe than sorry.</p><p>“So Kohaku-san is a worrywart.” Tsukasa’s voice was mixed with mirth but she reached out to grab his hand nonetheless.</p><p>
  <em>If only you knew the whole situation. </em>
</p><p>Kohaku held back his snark and grasped Tsukasa’s hand back…hesitantly. Even though the softness reminded him of his sisters’ handhold, he didn’t feel an ounce of security. Instead, any strength he might put into protectively tightening the hold felt like it could easily break the fragile little thing. It made him think whether he could ever be like his admirable sisters? It’s silly for Tsukasa to put her trust in him so quickly when he’s…just like this.</p><p>The activity went by peacefully with just the sounds of fish splashing water and gulping up food. Kohaku started to wonder if Tsukasa was right and he was worrying too much. He waited patiently until Tsukasa was satisfied and led her back inside to do whatever else she fancied.</p><p>Thump!</p><p>Kohaku swiped his head around at the sudden noise. His eyes darted to the source on the ground where Tsukasa was down on her knees.</p><p>
  <em>Seriously? Did the girl really just trip over nothing!?</em>
</p><p>“Girl-My lady! Are you alright?”</p><p>Tsukasa was already scrambling to get back on her feet before Kohaku finished his sentence. Kohaku kneeled down beside her and quickly scanned her over. He only caught sight of her dirtied dress and beet red face before Tsukasa spun around and rushed off.</p><p>“My lady! Where are you going? Let me check if you’re alright.”</p><p>
  <em>Where is she even going in a house that’s not hers?</em>
</p><p>“Tsukasa’s fine!”</p><p>Tsukasa plopped down in one corner of the garden with her back to Kohaku as if she’s trying to blend in with the surrounding bushes and rocks.</p><p>“My lady…”</p><p>Kohaku followed behind her, calling her a bit exasperatedly. He saw her shoulders quivering a little and if he listened carefully, he could hear the tiniest of sniffles.</p><p><em>Oh god, oh god.</em> All he had to do was entertain her and keep her out of trouble. Wounding her was out of the question.</p><p>“Did you hurt yourself? Show me, we can get you some treatment.” Like, NOW! IMMEDIATELY!</p><p>Kohaku glanced around the area. Fortunately, there was not a person in sight. The housekeepers were all elsewhere and Tsukasa’s maid was left behind inside the house as per Tsukasa’s request. Now he just hope that Tsukasa didn’t hurt herself too much…visibly.</p><p>
  <em>God. Why is she so stupid? Why would she go and do that? There was practically nothing there.</em>
</p><p>“Uuu, Tsukasa said she’s fine.”</p><p>Muffled insisted sounds came from Tsukasa who kept her face buried in her knees.</p><p>Whatever she said, he really needed to make sure that she’s okay.</p><p>“Stop with this nonsense. Stand up and face me. I’ll see for myself whether you’re fine or not.”</p><p>Tsukasa’s shoulders jolted from Kohaku’s harsh voice, opposite of the genteel voice he had been using with her all this time.</p><p>“I’m going to start counting. 5…4…”</p><p>That finally got Tsukasa to stand up and turn around to face Kohaku. He huffed and scanned her over. Nothing particularly amiss in addition to before. He continued with his low, threatening tone.</p><p>“Are your knees fine? Show me.”</p><p>Tsukasa lifted up her head to shoot him a sharp look at his words despite the prickling tears in her eyes.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“<strong>You</strong>. Back off.”</p><p>This time it was Kohaku who’s taken aback. Same with Tsukasa, this was the first time he was spoken to with an uncordial attitude from her. The first time she asserted her lordship over him.</p><p>“You <strong>do not</strong> ask that of a lady. Not with that <em>inelegant</em> attitude.”</p><p>Despite how it would not help her small height, she still straightened her back and lifted up her chin. She also used some fancy sounding foreign word.</p><p>“Well? Back off.”</p><p>Kohaku blinked blankly before distancing himself from Tsukasa while keeping himself kneeled on the ground as to not tower over her. He wasn’t scared but he was indeed surprised. Enough to think over his actions.</p><p>He did act threatening towards her for such…a small matter in her eyes perhaps…even if it’s not for him. He applied his family’s training methods without weighing the difference in factors.</p><p>“…I’m sorry for scaring you, my lady. That was wrong of me.”</p><p>Kohaku softened his tone, spoke with his head bowed down and went quiet. He stayed like that without moving or saying anything else until it was Tsukasa who started to feel fidgety.</p><p>“W-well, I forgive you. I just do not like that Kohaku-san was being ungentlemanly. Please, you can stand. You do not have to lower yourself like that.”</p><p>Kohaku lifted his head up but was still not quite sure if he should get up. Tsukasa lifted her long skirt up a bit just above her knees.</p><p>“I already said that I am fine but you did not listen.”</p><p>Indeed, though dirtied with dirt, neither her knees nor her legs had a scratch. Kohaku heaved a small sigh of relief and Tsukasa let down her skirt again and tidied up her appearance.</p><p>“But then why did you cry, my lady?”</p><p>Tsukasa immediately puffed her cheeks and wore a displeased look on her face.</p><p>“…Because…Tsukasa…tripped…” She painstakingly squeezed out the words.</p><p>Kohaku can’t help but furrow his eyebrows.</p><p>“…Yes?...That’s nothing to cry over.”</p><p>Tsukasa shot him another look.</p><p>“Tsukasa did not want to trip. A lady does not trip but Tsukasa did and that is humiliating!”</p><p>Tsukasa said it all quickly in one go and in the end stared defiantly at Kohaku as if to say ‘There! Now you know, dummy!’</p><p>Kohaku was still dumbfounded.</p><p>So childish or maybe really prideful? Looking at her pleasant-nature, he wouldn’t had guessed so. However, her awareness of her position as a member of the Suou family was something he could respect. Since no matter how young she was he expected her to continuously improve herself and behave nobly. </p><p>“It’s okay. You’re up on your feet now and you’re not hurt. Nobody saw you, too.”</p><p>“You did…” Tsukasa muttered sadly.</p><p>“I can pretend I didn’t see anything.” </p><p>“You will keep this a secret, Kohaku-san?”</p><p>“Yeah, to the grave.”</p><p>“Somehow you made it sound scary but the keeping secret part makes me happy.”</p><p>Smiles returned to Tsukasa’s face.</p><p>They planned together their story for Tsukasa’s maid who would surely make a fuss about her dirtied dress and head back into the house.</p><p>They sure saw a different side of each other today. Kohaku noted as he went to bed late that day. In some way, there were even parts of Tsukasa that he could find himself relating with.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ow…”</p><p>Kohaku reached out to his face involuntary. It doesn’t happen so much now that he’s grown more experienced but from time to time he would slip up during training and get hurt. A repeated mistake would had resulted in a punishment but since he still had to receive the young heiress, the punishment was postponed.</p><p>Kohaku slowed down his eagerness in nibbling the awaited afternoon snack. Also, Tsukasa should really stop staring at him and witnessing his every small gestures of weakness. She’d been doing it all morning. Such bad hobbies.</p><p>“My lady, is there something worrying you about my face?” She undoubtedly noticed his pain but even so she shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. Didn’t they go over this kind of matter the other day?</p><p>“You are hurt, Kohaku-san. I have kept quiet but perhaps you are in more pain than I thought?”</p><p>“It’s nothing bad. Thank you for your worries.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>Despite her words, Tsukasa still had worries painted on her face and didn’t seem to be able to sit calmly.</p><p>“Please, have some more sweets, my lady.”</p><p>Kohaku nudged the snack plate closer to Tsukasa to smooth things over. She glanced up at him with her big purple eyes before lowering them down again with melancholy.</p><p>“You know, Kohaku-san…” She started saying, her voice heavy. “I am very happy to have you as my knight. You may be a bit rough at times but I really like you. But now I have changed my mind…” </p><p>
  <em>I-Is he getting dismissed by his master?</em>
</p><p>Like being dropped in an icy lake, Kohaku’s body went cold. His hand holding the snack froze in place. His heart stopped.</p><p>
  <em>Because he got a wound, he’s being thrown away by the main family like an unwanted, tattered rag doll? Will an unexceptional kid like him still be allowed in the Oukawa family? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would his life still have a purpose…?</em>
</p><p>“Kohaku-san, what is wrong?”</p><p>The tugging on his sleeve snapped Kohaku back to reality. Tsukasa had moved closer to him and her small hand held on to his arm, warmth spread from the touch. Her face continued to be ever so worried.</p><p>“O-oh nothing, something just came to mind. What were you saying?”</p><p>Once in a while, the thought of what would he do if he were dismissed from his position crossed his mind. He didn’t expect that actually hearing the topic with his own ears would cause such a shock to him. Was he really that attached to the idea of sacrificing himself for a stranger of a master?</p><p>“I just think that you are tired and may need a rest.”</p><p>“No.” Kohaku’s voice came out harsher than he intended and Tsukasa’s hand on his arm stiffened. He quickly fixed his tone. “No…I mean, I’m not tired.”</p><p>“Alright.” Tsukasa responded in a smaller voice.</p><p>The only bump so far in his job had been the tripping incident. Now they were sitting together in still silence just staring at the garden and left the snack untouched. It was another awkward moment which he felt he’s to blame again.</p><p>Kohaku thought that Tsukasa had lost her appetite but after a long while she picked up another piece of snack from the plate. Despite his feelings, he felt a little relieved at the sight.</p><p>“Kohaku-san, aah.”</p><p>
  <em>What is the girl doing now? </em>
</p><p>Tsukasa’s holding the fork with the snack piece at its end pointing in his direction and making a strange sound. She followed him even when he moved his face away.</p><p>“Aah, Kohaku-san, aah.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>The action embarrassed Kohaku so he gently lowered Tsukasa’s hand. She twirled the fork around a bit like a teacher waving her pointing stick. </p><p>“Kohaku-san is my knight.”</p><p>
  <em>More like assassin but okay.</em>
</p><p>“You will go to duels and you will go fight dragons!”</p><p>That’s news to him. Kohaku imagined he will get into knife fights, interrogated by torture, or get hit by a truck but dragons? How will he beat that?</p><p>A question about whether they have a secret onmyouji family branch flashed in Kohaku’s mind as Tsukasa continued.</p><p>“When I see you hurt, I thought about you getting hurt in the future too and…I do not want that. If you have to get hurt protecting me I rather you not be my knight anymore.”</p><p>Tsukasa’s hands balled into little fists.</p><p>“I want to protect you instead, Kohaku-san.”</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Somehow Kohaku felt conflicted.</p><p>“…That’s my job and it’s normal to get hurt every now and then in this kind of job. But if you’re safe then all is well.”</p><p>“No, I do not want that.”</p><p>“You’re a princess aren’t you? So just don’t get yourself in trouble and make your family proud.”</p><p>“I am not a princess anymore. I am now a knight and Kohaku-san is my princess.”</p><p>“Can I not…”</p><p>Kohaku instinctively became alert when Tsukasa threw her arms around him.</p><p>“From now on, I am going to protect Kohaku-san. I may not be reliable now but I will study hard. I, Tsukasa Suou, swear that I will become a proud and noble knight.”</p><p>“A-alright, just calm down, my lady.”</p><p>“And now a kiss of oath for Kohaku-san.”</p><p>“Woah there!”</p><p>Kohaku pulled his hand away from Tsukasa’s grasp as quick as lightning before she could touch her lips on top of it.</p><p>“Are you crazy?! Who taught you this when you got angry at me for wanting to see your knees?”</p><p>Tsukasa blinked. “The knights in my books give a kiss of oath as a promise to protect their loved ones. I certainly do not intend to break my promise to you.”</p><p>“Use your head a bit before copying others! Sheesh.”</p><p>Everything suddenly became very overwhelming for Kohaku. What’s with the loud declaration, the tight hug, the forced role reversal, the indecent so-called knightly act. Also at the end of it all, Tsukasa still stubbornly tried to jab the snack in his face.</p><p>“So anyway, please eat this. I will take care of you.”</p><p>“Just days ago you were still crying from a mere trip-oomph!?”</p><p>“Shush.”</p><p>Did she forget that his jaw still hurt right now, stuffing his mouth like that? He chewed while Tsukasa tilted her head.</p><p>“So what does Kohaku-san want to be if not my princess?”</p><p>“I’ll always be your so-called knight, my lady.”</p><p>“I said no!”</p><p>Tsukasa’s stubbornness was getting on his nerves a little and he wanted to annihilate her at reflex games. </p><p>“Well, I’m Kohaku Oukawa…” He started with what he’s sure about but blanked out on words to continue on. The role he was taught was really all he knew.</p><p>“And I am Tsukasa Suou. We are family.” A pretty smile bloomed on Tsukasa’s face. “Hehe, which means you are my onii-sama, Kohaku-san.”</p><p>
  <em>Technically yes but no for various reasons. </em>
</p><p>Kohaku tried letting the words sink in. They had only been interacting with each other for real for only a few days. It didn’t feel real that they’re actually related. He haven’t even accept her as his master yet. He’s unsure about how to feel being an onii-sama to this little girl.</p><p>“Kohaku onii-sama.” Tsukasa repeated the words, playing around with them on her tongue.</p><p>Kohaku was almost enchanted by the blooming smile on Tsukasa’s face before he thought things over.</p><p>“Our families wouldn’t like that. So please, don’t go around calling me that.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They have their reasons.”</p><p>Tsukasa’s smile faded from her face but came back just as quickly, this time with a mischievous tinge.</p><p>“Then I shall call you onii-sama in secret.”</p><p>“Pfft, now, now, where did the perfect lady who first stood at the door went to?”</p><p>“W-What are you saying? Tsukasa is still a perfect lady!”</p><p>Kohaku ruffled Tsukasa’s hair amidst her protest.</p><p>How should he handle this little girl who will become his master? Surely she’ll bring him endless troubles in the future. They had already tied themselves together so he will be around to find out. Along the way he might as well look after her so she can grow into the noble person she wants to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>